


Horsemen? of the Apocalypse

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a future novel I want to publish, Gen, Happened a long ago but they're there, Mentions of eating someone alive, all made up, dark and creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	Horsemen? of the Apocalypse

As usual, the four of them were reunited in an abandoned building, somewhere around the world. This one was even darker than the usual, with only a few strands of sunlight entering through the planks. They didn't know which face had their boss, but they always followed his orders.

The first one to arrive was a man wearing an armor. He was really tall, and had a big body. His face was the living image of how serious he was. He checked the hour, thinking that he arrived too early. But he didn't, and looked out through the planks, waiting for the others. His boss contacted him after a while through a voice call.

\- Good afternoon, boss - said the man.

\- Where are the others, Jaume? - asked the person at the other side of the call.

\- Helena and Marie haven't arrived yet, and Azrael won't come.

\- That Azrael, always disobeying me... That's okay, I bet he's busy somewhere around the world.

The door of the room Jaume was in opened in that moment, and two people entered. In the darkness of the building, Jaume put a hand on his sword, in case they were intruders. But he recognized both women once they came to the light. One was skinny and muscular, with a loaded shotgun in her hands, and the other weighted more than she should.

\- Where were you? - asked Jaume, guarding his sword.

\- Busy somewhere else - answered the muscular woman.

\- Put that shotgun down, Helena.

Helena lowered the gun, and Jaume could see what the other woman had in her hands.

\- Marie, what is that? - asked Jaume, horrified for the thought of what could be.

\- A roasted goat. Want some? - answered Marie.

\- No, thanks.

\- More for me then.

Marie bit the roasted goat, thing that made Jaume look away.

\- Now that you're all here - said their boss at the other side of the phone -, we can start the reunion.

\- What do you have in mind, boss? - asked Helena.

\- I'm thinking on a disease. Choose the country you want to spread it. Something that entertains me.

\- A war zone should be enough. What do you think of it, Marie?

\- I know a few diseases that would fit - answerd Marie.

\- Jaume?

\- This is not my speciality - said Jaume, looking outside through the planks once more.

\- I let you decide the details, I don't want to spoil myself - said the boss before hunging the call.

Helena went with Jaume, and put her hands on his neck, trying to seduce him.

\- Join us, Jaume - said Helena with her most sensual voice -. Will be fun, and I'm sure we can find something for you to conquer.

\- Not interested - answered Jaume with a cold voice -. Conquering is not like before.

\- That's why you still wear that armor? - asked Marie.

\- Yes... Can you stop eating like that? I can hear how you break the bones with your teeth.

\- They're crunchy.

\- Marie, those are bones. Why don't you reduce the amount of food you eat? Just a little.

\- Oh, you're worried about me? How adorable.

\- I'm more worried about your horse, if the apocalypse ever happens. Besides, the amount of diseases related to your weight...

\- It's not that much.

\- 320kg are not a lot to you? No one will ever take us seriously with you there.

Marie gave another bite to the goat, devouring an entire leg. Jaume's words affected her, but didn't want to show it.

\- Don't say that, Jaume - said Helena, trying to defend her friend -. You know what happens when you don't give her enough food.

\- She turns crazy and eats everything at her path, from buildings to people. People alive - answered Jaume -. That's what she does.

\- It's not that bad.

\- Oh, it isn't?

Jaume showed his left hand to both women. Half of three of his fingers were gone.

\- You ate them, Marie - explained Jaume -. The last time you lost control for not eating, I had to stop you sacrificing my hand. The four and half guys you ate before me weren't that lucky. At least the last one was a man.

\- Why wasn't I informed about it? - asked Helena.

\- She didn't remember what happened. I had to leave her unconscious, and make sure that she had food when she woke up. I told her that someone cut them out.

\- And you didn't think it was important to tell me that?

\- Not worth it when you consent her. If you excuse me, I have to go.

Jaume left before saying anything else. Helena went with Marie, who was eating another leg of the goat.

\- Darling, you know that he doesn't mean it - said Helena -. He's just a sad and lonely man.

\- There is something that he doesn't know...

\- And what is that?

\- I ate the first three consciously, but I lost myself when the fourth tried to stop me.

\- Why did you do that?

\- Remember that time you convinced a king to make his people die of hunger and go to war convincing his army that the neighbor country stole their resources.

\- How could I forget that?

\- Three soldiers reunited in a bar, convinced that you were manipulating their king, and made plans to kill you. I had to stop them. I tried with words, but one of them punched me once they discovered that I was at your side. They tried to kill me, so I ate them. I lost control when the bartender tried to stop me. I don't remember eating Jaume's fingers.

\- It's okay, darling. You were trying to protect me. I'm good manipulating men, but I need someone to cover my back, and I can't trust Jaume. I haven't been able to manipulate him.

\- Don't worry, darling. You will be able to, soon or later, I'm sure of it. I fell in your tricks, and I'm not a man.

\- That's different, dear.

Both women laughed. What Helena didn't know is that Jaume has been under her influence for really long, but he was good at hiding it.


End file.
